That Time Again
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: It's Mating season, KAgome is kidnapped by Kouga, Inuyasha goes full demon, amd it turns out Kagomes accualy a half demon! LEMONS. R&R , first lemon, flames accepted.
1. So It Begins

**Suri: OMG, I can't belive I'm writing this, I feel like such a perv!!**

**"speaking"**

**' thought's '**

_Inuyasha's inner demon_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Inuyasha is sitting in the branches of the Goshinboku thinking about the season he despised, yes it was that time of year again, spring, demons and half demons know it as mating season. At this time, Inuyasha has an overwhelming need to mate, and his target for a mate, none other than our time traveling miko, Kagome.

' Damnit! I can't belive it's that time again, and Kagome just _had_ to go into heat, I don't know if I can control myself this time. '

His thoughts halted when he caught the stench of wolf, mainly Kouga.

_if that bastard lays a finger on my mate, I'll kill him!!!_

Inuyasha locked away his demon side for now and ran off to protect Kagome from that thing named Kouga, after all, for all he knew, Kouga could be here to try to claim _his_ mate. He made it there in time to se Kouga holding Kagome and hear her screams for help.

"PUT HER DOWN YA MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha roared as he unsheathed his sword, ready for attack.

"Not a chance, mutt face, I'm taking my woman with me and theres nothing you can do to stop me!" He replied as he ran off towards the Wolf Den.

"DAMNIT!!!" With that said, Inuyasha dashed off to Kaede's hut in serch of the others. Upon arriving he can find that Kaede is out gathering herbs, leaving Sango, Miroku and Shippo behind.

"You guys, we have to go, now!" Inuyasha said in a hurried voice.

"but why do we have to go, and wheres Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"She's been kidnapped by the mangy wolf, we have to go before he does something to her!" Inuyasha yelled and dashed out the door the others not far behind him.

Four hours later while our group was getting closer to their destination, we'll see what's going on at the wolf den.

Kagome was just waking up, having been knocked out on the way there for she hit her head on a rock. She looks up to see wolfs gathering around her with Kouga in the front, stareing right at her.

"So, my mate has woken up now, huh? Then it's time for the ritual to begin!" Kouga annouced to his wolfs.

"Umm, what ritual, if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome said in a quiet voice, fearing what the answer would be.

Kouga laughed for a second than replied, "Oh, my Kagome, the mating ritual of course, that will bind us together forever!"

"Forever?!?" She spluttered not wanting to be stuck with him.

"Of course, with people with love as strong as ours, we should be together!" He said as he sat down and straddled Kagome's stomach, ignoring her cries of protest.

"but Kouga, I don't love you I love..." Her sentence was cut off when he forced her mouth to his in a kiss, he pushed his tounge into her mouth, not even noticing that he was being watched.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY MATE!!!!" Demon Inuyasha roared as he barged into the den.

Kagome bit Kouga's tounge causing him to recoil, then she yelled. "Inuyasha, help me please!!!!!!"

Inuyasha cast his gaze over to Kagome, and seeing how helpless his mate was pissed him off even more. He tackled Kouga off Kagome and onto the ground pinning him there as he beat the shit out of him. Kagome, just noticing that Inuyasha had transformed, became even more scared. After Inuyasha was done with Kouga he got up and walked over to Kagome, noticing her scent was laced with fear, frowned as he bent over and picked her up bridal style, and dashed out of the den.

Kagome opens her eyes to find she is in a small cave, wrapped in Inuyasha's Hiori (sp?) she then notices the set of strong arms encircled around her waist. She turns her head to see a sleeping Inuyasha. Smiling to herself she closes her eyes again and cuddles closer, but gasps when she feels him nuzzeling her neck. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, as the scent of arousal hits Inuyasha's nose he decides to act like he's asleep for abit longer.

Kagome turns around in his embrace and rubs his ears, just for her to be fliped over on her back gazing into the blood red eyes of Demon Inuyasha.

He chuckles abit and says in a deep voice, "So my bitch wants to play, huh?" He than bucks his hips pushing his groin against her.

She arches her back into him more and moans out load, but what Inuyasha deosn't know is that he awakened the blood buried deep inside her, for Kagome was a half demon as well, but her mother sealed her hanyou blood deep within her, only to be awakened if she mated with another demon, or half demon. Bright lights surrounded her as she transformed into her true self. When the lights faded, underneath Inuyasha was no longer a blak haired miko, but a half demon with black hair with silver streaks, black dog ears adorning her head, and ice blue eyes piercing into his own.

The new Kagome looksed up at Inuyasha and said, " Yes Inuyasha, your bitch really wants to play." as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. it didn't really surprise her when he forced his tounge into her mouth, both fighting a batlle for dommanice, but of course Inuyasha won.

He used his claws to ripp through her shirt and bra to get to her breast, he leaned in and started nibbling and licking a trail down her somach when he came to the edge of her skirt. He growled and ripped it off along with her panties, continuing on his way until he reached her core.

He slowly licked her nether lips as she moaned out in sheer pleasure, liking her reaction, he pulled her clit into his mouth sucking on it before he dove his tounge inside her.

"Inu...ya..sha..." she moaned

She finally reached her peak and came into his awaiting mouth. Inuyasha got up and licked his lips as he quikly shed off his remaining clothes.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome was on her hands and knees in front of Inuyasha.

"Inu..yasha...please!" She managed to say.

He chuckled to himself and replied, " What do you want, my bitch, tell me what you want."

" I...I want.. you in...side ...me..."

"So my bitch wants her alpha's cock crammed in her tight, wet, dripping hole?" He ask rubbing his dick across her entrance.

Kagome moaned out, "ye...ye...yes"

" I'll tell ya what I'll do, I'm gonna shove my dick in your pussy, fuck you hard, and pound my seed in you, you like that bitch?"He questioned

Not trusting her voice she just nodded.With that said, he drove himself to the hilt inside her. She scremed out in pain of her hymen being broken. After a while she got used to his size and ground her hips against his telling him it was ok to move.

He pounded into her hard and fast, felling his release getting close he used one of his hands to play with her clit while the other one play with her breast, and he leaned down over her back close to the juction of her neck and whispered to her, "Cum Kagome, cum all over my cock like a good bitch.

She cried out his name as she went over the edge bringing Inuyasha with her, and at that moment he bit into her neck.They both collasped on the ground next to each other, him still inside her, "You're my bitch Kagome."

"Yes...your...bitch..." she said tiredly as she fell into the midst of dreams.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first to wake, during the night he had turned back to normal, he looked down next to him to see himself sheathed in a bitch he had no idea who it was, and worst yet, she had his mate mark on her.

Kagome awoke to the sensation being full, she turned her head to look at Inuyasha to see him looking worried.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, wondering if her regreted last night.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!" he said

Kagome got a sad look on her face and looked to the ground as she mumbled." I knew you would regret last night, and I'm surprised you don't know who I am, Oh and by the way, thank you for rescuing me from Kouga."

"Wait a sec, Kagome?"

"Yeah that's me."

How are you a half demon?" He asked her

" I transformed last night, I guess I have been a hanyou my whole life and didn't know it." She replied

"Oh, and Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her, " Yes, Kagome?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, my bitch."

With that they shared a kiss, made love again, and then relized Sango and Miroku had found the cave they were in and had been watching them since they started kissing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Suri: woo hoo!!! I finidhed this in less than 2 hours, a new personal record!!!! YAY!!! Reveiw, maybe if your lucky there will be a sequel!**


	2. Sealed

**Suri: I feel so loved!!!! Thanks for the advice!**

**Teki: yeah, she needs more than advice though, she needs mental help.**

**Suri: shut the hell up Muteki!**

**Teki: make me!**

**Suri: 2 things, 1. srry, I don't have that recipe., 2. Don't make me get Hikari out here!**

**Teki: you wouldn't!!**

**Suri: watch me!!! HIKARI!!!!!!!!**

**Hika: Hey Suri, is Teki-kun bothering you again?**

**Teki: no no no no no no no no no no no no, I didn't do anything!**

**Suri: yeah he did!**

**Inu: would you guys shut up, I'm still tired from the last chapter.**

**Hika: deal with it**

**Inu: aww shove it**

**Suri: well, these guys fight it out, oh and time to respond to some things ppl wrote! **

_**dark hanyou kagome:**__**hmm, good idea, it really does save time, I'll try, I still kinda suck at writing stories.**_

_**BlossomOfTheSpirt: yeah, I relized that a lil to late, I don't think I can handle 20 chappies, but I'll sure as hell try!**_

_**7evenoftime: I should slit my wrists,huh?I know I said flames accepted, but that doesn't mean you can make an already suicidal girl want to kill herself more, that is just plain flat out rude! **_

_**KirsSweetAngel**_: _**Well, it accualy came to me in a dream.**_

_**Kitten-the-Wolf: Thanks!**_

_**InfintinyMiko: Oh well, s'ok , I know it was rushed but I had a really short dream and I wrote it as I dreamed it.**_

_**nihogoneko: I know, that's why I put it in, I thought it would be funny, and it needed some humor,thanks!**_

_**Peya Luna: Well, he turned demon when he saw Kouga on Kagome, you'll find out when I have Kagome's mom explain it in this chapter,I know because, Kouga has a secret scheme that you'll find out about later, and if you were there, would you really want to jump in a fight with demon Inuyasha, when he's alreay super pissed? I sure wouldn't. I know, but, my life moves like my dad on the freeway, super fast, so I have to hurry everything, or else I'm late, or I get in trouble.**_

**Suri: ok, now that that's out of the way, on with the fic!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We find our hero's in the Forest Of Inuyasha, fighting about Kagome wanting to go visit her family, with Inuyasha putting quite the fight.

" I told you you're not going back now, we have jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha screamed starting to get pissed off with his new mate.

"And I told you I'm going, I haven't seen my family in a month, I'm going back to see them!" Kagome yelled back, just as pissed.

Inuyasha growled loudly, his demon blood was acting up and demanding his bitch submit to him, "Bitch, I am your alpha, you will submit to me, you are not going!" He ground out, eyes flashing red.

She sighed and blew the hair out of her face, "No, I'm going no matter what you say!" She said as she stormed off to the well and jumped in. Inuyasha was about to go in after her but an ever so familar, haunting voice stoped him.

"Inuyasha...does she mean more to you than I do?"

**(Suri:come on, that sentence should be hint enough who it is, oh, if you like Kinky-hoe, don't read, bashing!)**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Isn't it obvious she does? Otherwise I would have mated with you, not her." he stated clearly, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"But Inuyasha, you promised to come to hell with me, I will not let you leave me for some useless copy!" Kikyo said loadly, starting to lose her cool.

"Oh, but Kikyo, it's already done." Inuyasha replied and jumped through the well, following after Kagome.

Kikyo turned to walk away, but whispered menicingly under her breath, " Inuyasha, I will have you, no matter what the circumstances."

**Later That Night**

"Damn, I can't belive she was sleeping. I'll just get her tomorrow." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked back to tha village. Little did he know someone was lurking in the shadows.

**At The Well**

Kikyo walked up to the well, getting ready to put her plan into action, " I'll seal the well, so that little slut can't get back through to my Inuyasha!" She then proceded to seal the well...and left.

**(Suri: Raise the sirens, bitch alert, bitch alert!!!!)**

**In Kagome's Time The Next Day**

Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking about what here mother had told her the night before.

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked into her house looking around for her mother and found her sitting at the kitchen table, "mom, why diddn't you tell me I was a half demon?"_

_"It was for your safety dear."She began_

_"please explain"Kagome begged._

_"ok, well, it started when I had just came here with Akira, we were getting settled in when we heard crying coming from the well house, we went to check it out and found a baby girl lying at the bottom of the well, we decided to take you in, but we couldn't let you walk around with dog ears, and such strange hair colors, so we had your Grandpa place a spell on you so you would appear human, the spell would only be broken if you were to mate with another demon, or in this case half demon. Does that answer your questions?" Koria finished._

_Kagome thought for a moment," yeah pretty much, damn it's gonna be a pain in the ass explaining all of this to Inuyasha." She said as she went up to her room for a nap._

_End Flashback_

She sighed and got up thinking that it was about time she returned to the feudal era. She packed her backpack and left for the well, but when she tried to jump through, she landed at the bottom, " What the hell?!? I can't get through!" Kagome cried out in her depressoin of relising she won't be able to see her mate again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Suri: -gasp- yup I mean, I know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out if she's pregnant or if she'll ever see our sweet hanyou again.**

**Inu: I can't belive you!!!! You're worse than Kinky-hoe!!**

**Suri: don't you compare me to her! REVEIW!! or you'll never know...**

**Inu: ...bitch...**

**Suri: what was that dogboy?**

**Inu: shuddup!**

**Suri: make me!**

**Teki: ok before this flies off the handle I'll just let you guys go, see-ya! -turns around to see a ball of smoke rolling on the floor and sighs-**


	3. 10 Years After

**Suri: and I'm back!**

**Teki: ... though I really wish you weren't...**

**Suri: w/e, I'm just gonna ignore you since I'm in a good mood.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000 Ages 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Inuyasha: 28**

**Kagome: 26**

**Megumi: 10**

**Megami: 10**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**10 Years Later**

As before, Inuyasha was sitting in the branches of the Goshinboku, still thinking about his lost mate, until he heard voices coming from the well. Getting his hopes up, he ran toward the well, praying that it was Kagome, and that she had finally returned to him. He made it to the well only to find two half demon girls sitting by the well arguing about how the ended up here. From what he could tell, the first girl had waist length silver hair, and ice blue eyes, with black dog ears adorning her head, she was wearing faded blue jeans with a few rips here and there, and a red tank top that clearly read, " Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." The second girl had black hair that came to her mid back, amber eyes, and silver dog ears, and she was wearing a school uniform that looked close to Kagome's but only with short sleeves instead of long. He was thinking to himself about who they were and how they got there, until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

" Who the hell are you?"The silver haired child had said.

Inuyasha sighed, " I could be askin' the same question, runt."

"I'm not a runt!" She seemed like she was close to attacking him until the black haired girl walked up to her to remind her about their current situation.

"Just forget this guy, he's not our problem, our problem is finding a way out of this place."

The other girl shrugged, "I guess your right..."

"Ok, now that you tow have settled that, who are you?" Inuyasha inquired.

The black haired girl stepped up and replied, " I'm Megumi , and this is my tiwn, Megami."

Inuyasha became curious and a question he knew he'd regret slipped from his lips, "Do you two have last names?"

"Who wants to know?" Megami sneered, obviously pissed off.

"Inuyasha."

As again Megumi stepped up with the desired response, " Yes we do, our last name is Higarashi."

Inuyasha gave the obvious response...he fainted...

"Oh well, no problem here, let's high tail it." Megami suggested.

Megumi sighed, dissappointed in her sister, " We can't just leave him here, let's wait till he get's up..."

Which resulted in the obvious choice of words, a muttered, "Damn..."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Suri: I know, I know, not very long, but at least I finally updated!Ok ppls, heres the deal, the more you review, the faster I update, so start your keyboards, and GO!!!!**


	4. The Well

**Suri: hey, what up ya'll?**

**Teki: shuddup**

**Suri: make me, asswipe!aww screw aguing for now**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**15 Minutes later**

Inuyasha awoke to see Megumi and Megami playing a game of cards, by the looks of things , go fish.

"So your finally awake??" Megami questioned, as she got up and walked over, "Why did you faint? It's ain't like we're your kids or sumthin'.She laughed at her own joke.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, " Acualy, you are my kids..." Now it was Megumi's turn to faint.

"You being serious?" Megami asked as she openly gaped at him.

Inuyasha sighed, "yea Im being serious."

"holy shit..."

**10 Minutes later**

"Ok, now that yourr up sis, let's try to figure out how to get home." Megami said as she put her book back in her pocket.

Inuyasha was surprised with them, "You mean you didn't know you could go back through the well?"

"oh..."

"let's go"

Megami grabbed his arm, "wait if your our father your not gonna like the fact that mom's dating this Homo guy."

"His name is Hojo, not Homo...even though he is a homo, but that's not the point."Megumi sighed.

"So?"

"SHE"S DATING HOHO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha roared.

"yeah."

"Ok, now that have indeed agreed that Mom is dating Hobo, let's move." Megami instructed as Megumi sighed. They jumep though the well to find...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Suri: srry, I couldn't help myself...**

**Gami: damnit, I want to know what we find!**

**Suri: your just gonna have to wait, now tell them.**

**Gami: why should I?**

**Suri: or you'll never know..**

**Gami: revieiw or I'll use my strongest attack on you.**

**Suri: ok now that that's out of the way, see-ya later!**


	5. What The!

**Suri: let's jump to the point...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They jumped through the well to find themselves back into the future. **(Gami: DAMN YOU!!!! Suri: you can tell who SHE takes after...)** They ran up to the door and Inuyasha barged in only to see Hojo conering Kagome.

" What the hell do you think your doing Hoopy?!?!?" inuyasha roared.

Hojo turned around to look at us, " nuna your buiness..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked quietly," Is it really you?? Are you really back for me?"

Before answering her question Inuyasha decided to take a look at how kagome changed, she looked way older than she used to, half demon features still intact, and she was wearing a jean skirt and a lime green tanktop.

"Yes, my mate, I'm back for you." Inuyash replied.

Megumi and Megami exchange a look of horror, and made gagging motions behind their backs.

" Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran from the corner tears running down her cheeks, and leaned into his chest, seeking comfort,

"Inuyasha, Hojo tried...he tried to..." She trailed off.

Inuyasha held her close and looked at her worry writen on his face, " what did he do to you Kagome?!?"

"He tried to rape me..."She snuggled her head into his shoulder and cried.Inuyasha gaped as he held her tighter.

" Oh thats it Hofo, YOUR DEAD!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he transformed into his full demon form and attacked Hojo. His running was in vein, for in one fowl swipe of Inuyasha's claws, and he was dead. Inuyasha, still in full demon form, picked up Kagome bridel style and carried her back through the well, leaving his children to wait.

He kept running until after a while he reached a cave he used to hide in as a child, he set Kagome down on the furs already their so she could sleep and went out hunting.

**10 Minutes Later**

When Kagome awoke she saw Inuyasha laying next to her, holding her to him. She noticed that thier bodies molded perfectly together. She then rooled over in his arms and rubbed his ears. He emmited a low growling noise in approval, it sounded almost like purring, and then in one fluid motion, he was on top of her, red gleaming eyes looking down at her.He swooped down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Meanwhile, Kagome kept herself busy by rubbing her aching cunt against his hard cock through their clothing. She next busied herself with getting rid of said clothing.

Kagome then broke the kiss and busied her mouth leaving love bites on the area she was freeing from the cloths.

"That's right bitch, take my cloths off ,strip me, so I can fuck you." Inuyasha took up her clothing as well, trying to hurry the process along.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, Kagome tilted her head slightly as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. As Inuyasha explored the deep caverns of her mouth his hands wandered over her chest teasing her nipples to hard peaks. Moaning in his mouth Kagome enjoyed the teasing.

He worked his way south, to the valley of her breast. Taking her left nipple in his mouth worked his hands to her dripping pussy, bypassing her clit; he just slipped a single digit up her cunt. Her back arched off the bedding a loud moan escaping from her mouth.

Switching breast Inuyasha started thrusting his finger in and out of her cunt add another then another then another until he had all four digits slamming into her pussy, stretching her to his size.

Kagome was on the verge of climaxing and Inuyasha knew it, so when her body was about ready to crash over the peak into absolute nirvana Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her pussy and raised up to his knees.

"No, please don't stop, please ,please." she begged.

Ignoring her Inuyasha brought his fingers up to his mouth and cleaned off your juices while staring her right in the eye.

" I'm not stopping, I'm just begining...Ready bitch?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm ready, your bitch is ready. "Groaning at her admittance of being his, he thrust in on one hard thrust, all the way to the hilt.

Kagome just moaned, trying her hardest to keep up as he increased the speed of his thrust.

Feeling his release upon him Inuyasha reached down and started to stimulate her clit in time with his thrust.

Kagome threw her head back and screamed as her release came upon her.

As he finished his body started shaking as he found his release.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Suri: Tadaa!, srry it took so long to update, I was on vacation.REVEIW!!**


	6. Morning After

**Suri: Welcom to the finally updated story!**

**Teki: I wish you would have just quit, left it be, and spared all these poor delusional people that call themselves you fans the mental trama.**

**Suri: don't make me hurt you, and I will, just for old times sake...**

**Teki: whatever**

**Suri: ten second head start...**

**Teki: SHIT! -runs-**

**Suri: -pulls out a metal baseball bat- and as I've said so many times before, on with da fic!...and chasing retarded little brothers**

**-chases him-**

****

The sun rose brilliantly over the forests of the feudal era. As two girls sat in a cave poking their naked parents with a stick.

"Eww, this is so gross..."Megami muttered disgustedly.

Megumi sighed, "At least now we know where they are"

"Ugh, and what they did..."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, glancing sleepily at his twin daughters, before rolling over and going back to sleep. It only took a few seconds for him to register the fact that he was still naked. His eyes shot open as he quickly covered himself up, glaring at the two girls.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled loudly, reaching one arm over to gently wake Kagome.

Megami rolled her eyes. "We're flying a unicorn to Kyoto, what do you think we're doing..?" She asked sarcastically while tossing the stick out the cave entrance with disgust.

Smiling sweetly, Megumi clasped her hands in front of her, glancing down at her father. " Well, we wanted to know where you went after you took mom through the well. It took us all night but we finally managed to find you." She said, still smiling.

"...and I _really_ wish we hadn't.." Megami muttered, grabbing her sister roughly by the arm and stalking out of the cave. "We're going hunting, be dressed when we get back..."

Inuyasha blinked, absently wondering to himself why his children just treated him like a child. He shook the thought from his head as he quickly dressed himself, proceding to kneel down and lightly kiss Kagome.

"Ahh...Inuyasha...? Is that you..?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open slowly. "So...it wasn't a dream...was it..?" Kagome smiled wrapping her arms around Inuyasha and pulling him down for a kiss.

He pulled away, smirking slightly as he moved his hand to lightly squeeze her breasts, elicting a soft moan from her. Standing up, and pulling her with him of course, he pushed her up against the cave wall, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist.

Kagome tried to pull him closer, only to glance down at his attire and pout. "No fair, why am I the only one undressed..." She whispered seductively, attempting to derobe him.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled back, cursing under his breath. "Damn...the brats went out hunting...they'll be back any minute...we should-" He never got to finish his sentence because just at that moment Kagome forcibly pressed her lips against his, purring softly as she rubs against him.

His hands roughly squeezed her ass, leaning in close to her ear. "My bitch really wants me...dosn't she..?" He growled, lightly biting her ear before pulling back to look at her, a reddish tint held within his amber eyes.

Kagome buried her face in his neck, whimpering pleasurably. "N-no...your bitch _needs_ you, Inuyasha..." She whispers while grazing her fangs over his neck, her hands tugging down his pants to reveal his throbbing cock.

Growling in approval, he quickly sheathed himself in her waiting pussy, causing her to cry out.

"Oh..Inuyasha..!" She moans, her legs tightening around his waist as her hands tangle in his hair, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"What the fuck?" Megami walks into the cave carrying a dead rabbit.

****

**Suri- I really am sorry it took so long...but I rewarded youj with half a lemon, since apparently they're actually good.**

**Teki- Yeah, smart move, give her more confidence.**

**Suri- Oh shut up. *turns to crowd* My dear and adoring fans, the more you review, the faster I'll try to update, though I swear I won't be as long as last time. But until then, my friends!**


	7. It Continues

**Suri- Oh my goodness, is it a pleasure to return to my adoring fans..!**

**Teki- Oh my goodness, I can feel a headache starting...**

**Suri- Oh shut it, assbutt...**

**Teki- ...assbutt...?**

**Suri- I've been watching Supernatural, okay..!**

**Teki- Maybe a little too much... She's been quoting Castiel at me for weeks now...**

**Suri- Well, I like Castiel, okay..?**

**Teki- I hate to do this, but I'm sick of you... Can we just get on with this and get it over with..?**

**Suri- Don't ask stupid questions.**

**Teki- Ugh...**

**Suri- On with da fic..!**

As quickly as possible, Inuyasha pulled up his pants and used himself to shield Kagome from the view of their two gaping children. "How did you get back so soon..?!" He exclaimed as he carefully set Kagome down so she could dress herself.

Megami gave him a blank look. "We're your kids... Do you really think that we are incapable of performing a simple task such as hunting..?" She said sarcastically, dropping the dead rabbit on the ground at her feet.

After Kagome had dressed, Inuyasha plopped himself on the groud as Megumi started to build a fire. "Can't we have any privacy at all..?" He grumbled under his breath earning him a look from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, they're ten. We have to look after them." She said softly, settling down next to him and snuggling into his side.

Megami shot them another look. "I don't know who you're refering to, but I can take care of myself." She huffed irritabley before turning her attention back to skinning the rabbit. "So if you two want to go back to your private business, be my guest. I'm going home after we eat."

Smiling at her daughter, Kagome moved closer and gently took the rabbit from Megami. "Sweetie, you're slaughtering the rabbit." She said softly as she began to skin the creature. "and we're not going home, we're making a home here." She said, earning her shocked looks from all of the inhabitants of the cave.

"What..?!" Megami hissed.

"Really..?!" Inuyasha said, with a grin.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, we're going to stay here with your father." She said, smiling at Inuyasha who was practically beaming with delight.

Inuyasha quickly stood up, picked up Kagome and swung her around. "This is perfect!" He exclaimed. "I've got the perfect place we can stay.."

**~Le Timeskip~**

Apparently in the ten years that Kagome had been absent, Inuyasha had built a multi-roomed hut in his forest in the hopes that she would return. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms aroud his neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Grinning happily, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms before leaning down and whispering into her ear. "I'm glad you think so... Now, since the brats have some place to be.. Why don't we pick up where we left off..?" He said huskily. At her purr of delight, he carried her into the house leavig they're two daughters outside.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a common occurance..?" Megumi said with a sigh, looking over at her sister.

Megami shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sick of this shit..." She huffed, turning on her heel and setting of into the woods. "I'm going to explore the village.. Maybe someone will gouge my eyes out while I'm there so I don't have to see anymore of this.."

Sighing softly, Megami darted off after her sister and leaving her parents to their loud and passionate devices.

**~Le Finish~**

**Suri- Woot, this story is finally finished..!**

**Teki- Yes, I don't have to deal with this bullshit anymore...!**

**Suri- However...**

**Teki- Uh oh... why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this very much...**

**Suri- If I get enough requests.. I might write one last lemon... Just one...**

**Teki- Please for the love of god, no..!**

**Suri- Review and tell me what you think.. but for now.. This is the end..! I'm glad that everyone managed to bear with me for this story..! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the copius amounts of patience...!**


End file.
